Falling into you
by MarSte2323
Summary: Alex has had a rotten day and all she wants is some love and comfort, of course Olivia is waiting for her at home with open arms.
1. Chapter 1

Falling into you.

Alex is having a very bad day and all she wants and needs is lots of love and affection so of course Olivia awaits with her arms wide open. Love, comfort and sex. This is my first fanfic so I'm testing the waters so to speak, already have a much longer one ready, always Alex/Olivia pairing.

Chapter 1.

Alex Cabot stormed out of her office slamming the door violently and cursing under her breath. She didn't give a damn about the people present that glanced at her wondering why she was so mad. She looked back at them defiantly, her eyes shooting daggers in all directions and they instantly looked away, nobody daring to utter one word which was just as good seeing the awful mood she was in.

To say that she had just gone through a horrible day was an understatement. Everything that could possibly go wrong had gone wrong and even worse.

She had lost a very important case in court and a low-life scumbag had been set free due to a feeble technicality which somehow had been overlooked in what she had thought was a carefully construed case with no way out for the accused.

She was mad at her collaborators but she was even more mad at herself. She was a perfectionist who read and re-read all her notes ad infinitum and zealously went over all her paperwork repeatedly every time before she had to go to court. She was demanding with those who worked with her but to be honest, most of all she was demanding with herself, she took great pride in her capabilities as a lawyer and having to accept defeat because of a technical screw-up was the thing that pissed her off the most.

And to make things even worse she'd had go through the humiliation of being called to into the judge's chambers where she had been berated and scolded like some glory-hungry newbie fresh out of law school.

As she tore out of the building, heels clacking and her unbuttoned coat flying open she welcomed the lashing rain and wind that hit her with full force. Her long blonde hair flew in the wind and started getting wet instantly as well as her clothes but she didn't give a crap. She didn't bother with buttoning up or opening up her umbrella, she was feeling as stormy as the weather around her.

She walked for a while in the pouring rain until she decided that what she needed was a stiff drink, no, more like 2-3 stiff drinks to calm herself down before going home.

"What a lousy, stinking rotten fucking day." she murmured to herself as she entered a bar, shaking some of the wetness out of her soaking hair and pulling it up and slicking it back over her shoulders. As she stepped up to the bar she pulled out a barstool, sat down and rested her briefcase on her lap.

The place wasn't too busy as it was only 5:30 in the afternoon so a kindly looking elderly bartender came up to her across the bar counter and gave her a smile: "Looks like you got the brunt of some nasty weather out there young lady and I think maybe you need something strong to warm you up a little bit…or am I mistaken ?"

Alex looked up at him, she wasn't in the mood to make small talk with anyone but seeing the kindness in his eyes and his sympathetic smile her good education got the upper hand . She smiled back at him and replied: "Yes thank you, I'll take a double vodka with ginger ale and lemon, no ice, thank you." As the kind soul in front of her started mixing her drink she couldn't help but add: "And I haven't been just the target of the nasty weather today, if only it were just that I'd already be heading straight home without stopping here."

She had a forlorn and sad expression , it saddened the old gentleman as he served her drink which she grabbed, taking a long sip. The bartender looked at her with concerned eyes as he watched her taking another deep gulp of her drink.

Not wanting to be too inquisitive he softly said: "I just hope that a splendid beautiful young woman like you has somebody very special at home that is waiting for you, in moments like these it's not good to go home to an empty house."

His kind words got to Alex. She looked back at him and answered: "Oh, I'm very lucky in that respect, I've got the world's most wonderful person waiting for me at home. But I just need to let off some steam before heading home, it's not fair to dump your lousy rotten day at work on the person you love, it's not right somehow."

The bartender sighed and said: "That all depends on what kind of relationship you have with your loved one, if it's the real stuff you have going he will listen to you, take care of you and make you feel better, that's what love's all about you know. My wife and I have been together for forty years, our lives have never been easy, we've always worked hard to make a living and we've had some bad things happen to us along the way. But always being there for each other has always seen us through everything."

Then he added: "I know I'll be going home late this evening, I'll be tired as I'm no longer young and with all the stuff you have to listen to in this job it does weigh on you. People come in here and dump their heartbreaks and sorrows on you after a couple of drinks. You wouldn't believe all the sad stories I've listened too. So instead of sitting here drowning your sorrows in a glass of vodka go home to your man and let him take care of your sorrows."

Alex found herself listening intently to the old bartender's soothing warm voice. He was giving her an unexpected comfort with his kind words.

She looked at him and asked: "Am I being rude if I ask you what you name is ?"

The kind elderly gentleman replied: "No, not at all, you're probably going to laugh, I'm Joe, the classic average Joe the bartender, the custodian of broken hearts" he chuckled.

His remark made Alex chuckle as well so she decided to be honest with him: "Well Joe, I'm Alex and I don't think you're average at all, on the contrary, so I'll confide in you. I'm a lawyer and today I lost a case that was very important to me and I'm just blaming myself for that and feeling pissed off about it as I hate losing."

Joe was listening to Alex with attention. Alex looked him square in the eye and without any hesitation she added: "I do have a relationship like you have with your wife with the person waiting for me at home. The only difference is that it's not a he, it's a she and she is the love of my life. Does that shock or disturb you Joe in any way ?"

Joe's warm and kind eyes met those of Alex once again, with a large smile he replied: "No Alex, not at all and by the way your eyes just lit up telling me this she has to be something extraordinary so why aren't you just heading home to her instead of wasting time here listening to an old man ?"

By now between the drink and especially chatting with Joe it seemed to Alex that things were getting just a bit better. She was still feeling upset by all that had happened at work but talking with this perfect stranger was helping her out.

"So Alex, may I ask the name of your big love and how long you've been together ?" asked Joe.

"Olivia, I call her both Olivia and Liv and as far as I am concerned we've been together forever. All I can say Joe is that I've been in love with her from almost the first day we met. But a lot of unforeseen things happened to us, a lot of heartbreaks and separations due to a strange twist of destiny. But now we're together and have been for a number of years and I'd rather die than to be separated from her again."

Old Joe laid his large and calloused hand over Alex's hand resting on the counter: "My dear Alex, take an advice from a tired but wise old man, finish your drink and then head on home to Olivia. You'll get love, comfort and healing from her, not by sitting in this bar drinking. She'll soothe your pain and who knows, maybe one day you'll stop by to say hi to me, that is if you feel like it, and bring Olivia along, she must me pretty special if she captured the heart of someone like you."

Alex smiled wistfully, her brilliant incredibly beautiful blue eyes had a dreamy far-away look in them: "Oh she is Joe, I'd like for you to meet her, she's amazing. She's got the largest kindest heart in the world, she's smart as a whip, she's incredibly beautiful…and she loves me and puts up with me and my moods…for which she should get a medal of honor…believe me Joe…it's not always easy being around me." Alex rolled her eyes, smiled and pointed her long index finger at herself.

Joe burst out laughing: "I bet you're handful but something tells me that Olivia is quite up to the task. Now what do you say that you drink up, your drink is on the house. Give me a moment and I'll get an umbrella as it's still raining cats and dogs out there, I'll see you outside and flag down a taxi for you, time to go home Alex my dear."

Alex got up from the barstool, her clothes were still damp from the rain and a crumpled -up disaster but she really didn't care at all. This short bar stop and especially talking to Joe had helped her to calm down a bit. As she waited by the entrance Joe came walking up to her with an umbrella, as they walked out onto the sidewalk she hooked her arm underneath his that was holding the umbrella.

Within two minutes Joe had flagged down a taxi for her, as he opened the door of the cab, he gave her a wink and said: "Go home safe and sound Alex, take care of yourself and Olivia and your love, stop by to say hello to me sometime…but only if you bring Olivia along…ok."

Alex felt touched by Joe's words, she gave him a silent warm hug and climbed into the taxi. As she took off she looked back at Joe waving to her on the curb, she waved back at him with a smile thinking to herself: "What a wonderful person you are and you're absolutely right Joe, it's time to go home, the love of my life is waiting there for me with open arms. And that's all I need."


	2. Chapter 2

Falling into you.

Chapter 2.

Alex sat in the back of the taxi taking her home and felt tiredness creeping into her limbs as well as her mind. As she thought of how she couldn't wait to be home with Olivia she felt an urgent need to hear the voice of the only person who could make her feel better with just two words. Sometimes it was "Hey baby" or "Hi sweetheart" and "Ciao gorgeous" and "Beautiful girl" were also the words that she was privileged to hear often as a greeting by Olivia over the phone.

After having been sent off to work that morning with a long embrace and a resounding kiss she had only had the chance to give Olivia a quick call before going to court and they'd agreed that Alex would call after the trial. Alex pulled her phone out of her briefcase and switched it on, she'd totally forgotten to switch it back on as soon as she trial was over. When she nervous and mad she tended to get distracted from small practical issues such as switching her phone on.

As the display lit up she saw that she had missed a number of calls but the only ones she cared about were those from Olivia and they were quite a few, six calls, all in the last hour. She cursed herself for having been too caught up in her own anger and for not having called her girlfriend. As she pressed the button for an outgoing call to Olivia her phone blinked and promptly died on her, the battery exhausted.

"Fucking shit, why does every fucking thing have to go wrong today, is there a bad moon out or what the fuck is going on" she said aloud to herself feeling her nervousness flaring up again. Looking up she caught the cab driver looking at her in the rear view mirror with a questioning look.

"Please excuse my foul language, it's just that I've had an awful day, I know it's a lousy excuse but I's just been a bad day" she said apologetically.

The cab driver nonchalantly replied: "Don't worry about it lady, try being on this job for 24 hours and you'll find that you get used to things much worse."

As the cab pulled up in front of her apartment building she paid her fare deciding to add a generous tip to compensate the driver for having to put up with her little outburst. Her impeccable upper crust upbringing always surfaced in the end even when she flew off the handle.

The rain hadn't let up and she got pelted once again running up to the building entrance. She went straight to the elevator and headed up to the tenth floor where she and Olivia had purchased a lovely spacious apartment 3 years before after Alex had decided to sell the much larger one that she had inherited and where they had lived before.

Standing outside her apartment door she kicked off her wet shoes and picked them up as she rang the doorbell shouting out at the same time: "Liv, open up, it's me."

It only took a moment before Olivia opened the door, as Alex stepped inside Olivia took in the sight before her and exclaimed with half a smile: "Look what the cat dragged in, what happened to you sweetheart, you're drenched !"

Alex threw down her shoes and shrugged off her wet coat which Olivia grabbed and draped over the back of a chair nearby.

As she turned around looking back at Alex she immediately realized that her girlfriend was in quite a state of nervousness and was feeling overly dejected. Olivia knew by experience that this was a delicate moment and Alex needed the velvet glove treatment.

She moved in close to Alex and put one arm around her shoulder stroking her neck and damp hair. With her other hand she started lightly to caress Alex's cheek: "I was worried about you, I already know what happened in court today and I know how pissed off you are, I tried calling you but your phone was off. Don't worry baby, you're home with me now, everything's okay."

She leaned in and gave Alex a soft kiss on the lips. As she did all of Alex's frustrations from her long and stressful day surfaced, she felt tears welling up in her eyes and she started quietly sobbing and threw her arms around Olivia reveling in the strong softness and warmth of her lover.

Olivia pulled her in to her arms and held her as tight as possible: "Shh sweetheart, it's okay, just let it all out, I'm here to take care of you, I promise we'll make this better. Come on, let's sit down for a moment and let me hold you and then we'll have to get you out of these damp clothes."

She walked them over to the big comfortable living room couch, she sat down and intimated for Alex to straddle her lap which she did. Once she was in position Alex buried her face in Olivia's neck and kept on sobbing, her shoulders quivering.

It always tugged at Olivia's heartstrings to see Alex like this, it didn't happen often but when it did it brought out all of her protective instincts and as irrational as it was made her hate the people that had caused Alex to suffer. She knew how much effort Alex put into her cases, how driven, loyal and dedicated she was and how it stung her when she lost an important case.

She started to gently massage Alex back with soothing circular motions trying to calm her down a bit. She put one hand beneath Alex's chin and lifted her head up: "Hey baby, look at me, look me in the eyes and listen." She went on: "Alex sweetheart, it's not the end of the world, you know that and it's not the first time and it won't be the last time you've lost a case. You know that it's bound to happen sometimes, hell, I can't count all the times that we've had a case blow up in our hands or backfire in some way at the precinct. It's just how things go, sometimes it's out of our hands."

Alex was listening to her, the tears in her beautiful eyes had made them turn an even brighter shade of blue. Her sobs had calmed and she replied, sniffling a little: "I know Liv, it's not just losing the case, it was everything that happened today, the case, being yelled at by a judge, snarky people and just everything else. I just snapped, I felt like I was surrounded by vultures picking at my bones. I'm so sorry babe that you have to put up with me dumping all my crap on you when you have an afternoon off to relax, forgive me Liv" she added as a few more tears spilled down her cheeks.

Olivia smiled , her warm brown eyes full of love and understanding gazed into Alex's blue ones: "That's always been a two-way street with us sweetheart. How many innumerable times have you taken care of me and given me comfort when I come home in the middle of the night from some horrible crime scene feeling dead tired, nervous and sick of all the evil I see. You've never let me down, you've always been there for me, taking care of me and depriving yourself of sleep even when you have to be in your office early."

She added: "And as for court you know how that goes. When there's a screw-up everybody gets in on the blame game and it becomes an all-around pissing contest. So please…please…just try to get over it baby, it's not worth it allowing ourselves to absorb all the poison that comes with our jobs."

As she stood up she lifted Alex up off her lap as well: "And that's enough of shop talk for now, it's time for me to pamper my gorgeous girlfriend starting off by getting you out of these wet clothes, having you take a warm shower, I'll wash you and then get you into something warm and then we'll have a bite to eat if you're hungry. I made good use of my afternoon at home preparing an excellent homemade vegetable soup that you'll like."

She leaned into Alex and gathered her in her arms once again: "Now let me kiss away those tears and ….I think you need to blow that lovely cute nose of yours too." She chuckled as she took Alex by the hand and led her off to the bathroom.

Alex was already smiling and the tears had ceased, she was already feeling much better. Olivia always had that effect on her, she always made her world a brighter and more beautiful place, that was the magic of Olivia Benson.

As she trotted off happily to the bathroom with Olivia's warm hand holding hers she couldn't resist reminding her of her earlier words: "You're doing all the work you know, you said that you'd wash me but you also have to undress me, dry me, redress me, feed me and take care of anything else I may need."

"Now that's more like it, that's my demanding whimsical lovely girl talking. Don't worry, you've got a deal, the pleasure's all mine…and yours too knowing you. All you have to do is be a good girl and stand in the shower looking your impossibly beautiful self and I'll take care of everything you need" Olivia replied with a wink and a smile.

Alex thought to herself: "Something tells me that my long and very awful day is about to turn into a long and very pleasant evening." She silently thanked her lucky stars that she had Olivia in her life and more importantly that she was all hers. And it felt so good to be able to feel and say that even after a number of years together she was always as totally and overwhelmingly in love with Olivia as when she had fallen head over heels in love with her beautiful detective many years ago.

And it felt even better knowing that all this love was reciprocated to the fullest and more.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling into you.

Chapter 3.

Thank you very much for your kind reviews and follows, they are important and encouraging to me as I am new to this. ( Not new to writing but new to publishing on this site.) I'm a devout A/O shipper and unable to imagine them with anybody but each other. I already have a much longer A/O story ready that I wrote some months ago, just have to edit it a bit before publishing it. And I already have an even longer multi-chapter story to follow up on that one in the works, storyline and notes already prepared…so all A/O lovers out there…you'll get much from me !

As they entered the large bathroom adjacent to their bedroom Olivia had Alex sit down on a stool next to the sink while she turned on the hot water faucet in the shower stall. Alex sat and watched her with a goofy smile feeling more than happy to let Olivia run the show, it felt wonderful being taken care of and she couldn't think of anyone doing that better than Olivia. There was a strong nurturing quality in Olivia's ways with Alex and she fed off this, she drew strength from Olivia in her moments of vulnerability like today. She could cast aside her cool and often intimidating Alexandra Cabot lawyer persona and be just plain Alex in love, so very much in love with her magnificent Olivia.

It had been Olivia's extraordinary love for her that had given Alex the gift of allowing herself to be vulnerable for the first time in her life in front of another human being. The few and far between very short relationships that she'd had in her younger days had never allowed her to reveal all that she had to give. She'd often thought that there was something wrong with her, that she had impossible ideals and expectations about what love was supposed to feel like. And sometimes she had almost convinced herself that she was incapable of loving another person but she knew in her heart that it wasn't so.

The truth was that Alex was a true romantic at heart, she had always yearned for something overwhelming, earth-shattering, something that would shake her to the core and make her tremble. She wanted something that her own intelligence had often told her was probably unattainable. So as time went on she'd collected delusions, she'd never felt that quickening of her heartbeat, the butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling and most of all she'd never been involved with anybody that transmitted that feeling of trust that she knew that she needed to be able to lower her guard and let herself fully love someone.

All this of course was before Detective Benson appeared one day in her life and in a very short time turned it upside down and threw her into a whirlwind of emotions. All of a sudden she had felt like she'd been hit by lighting, she felt alive and vibrant in Olivia's presence and when they'd argued about work issues she'd found herself more than once folding her arms on her chest to resist the urge to just slam Olivia up against her office door and kiss her senseless.

"Okay, arms up Alex so I can get you out of these clothes" said Olivia as she started to pull Alex's thin sweater up over her head. "Damn Alex, even your bra is damp" said Olivia as she reached around to unfasten the clasp. She then unzipped Alex's trousers and slipped them down her long legs along with her underwear. Alex rested one arm on Olivia's shoulder to keep her balance while Olivia kneeled down and raised one leg after the other to pull her pants off. As Olivia got to stand up again she gave Alex's abdomen a couple of warm kisses murmuring: "My poor sweet baby, all cold and clammy from the rain." Actually although her skin was indeed still chilly Alex felt a strong surge of warmth running through her from those very warm lips kissing her abdomen, a lingering tingly feeling that only those lips could make her feel.

"Sweetheart, get into the shower while I undress and I'll be with you in a second" said Olivia opening up the steam-covered thick glass shower door and gently pushing Alex inside. Alex happily obliged and feeling the warm water hitting her skin felt like heaven. She stood still just enjoying the feeling of the hot water cascading down her body and warming her up. The shower door opened and Olivia in all her naked glory slipped in behind her reaching her arms around Alex's waist pulling her in close.

Alex loved the feeling of Olivia wrapped around her like this, she didn't even bother to define it, it was just something that felt so good and so right, it was where she belonged, in those strong and safe arms. Olivia rested her chin on Alex's shoulder and whispered in her ear: "Feeling a little better baby ?"

"Oh yes, the warm water is heaven and your warm body wrapped around me is paradise, what more could a girl want" Alex whispered back.

"All that you want sweetheart, whatever you want and whatever you need is what I'll always try to give you but you know that already" Olivia replied. She nuzzled into Alex's neck peppering it with small kisses and flicks of her tongue which had Alex tilting her head to one side to give Olivia better access. Between the delicious sensations that Olivia's mouth was giving her and the feeling of two very warm and ample breasts with hardened nipples pushing into her back just below her shoulders she felt her pulse quickening and a wave of arousal sweeping through her body.

She reached down to Olivia's arms still wrapped around her waist and raised them, as she placed Olivia's hands on her breasts she whispered: "Hold me for a while and touch my breasts Liv, you feel so good like this."

Olivia knew all of Alex's moods like she knew the palm of her hand and she knew what she needed this evening, she needed lots of slow and gentle loving, slow-motion love with no rush and a lot of sensuality.

Olivia started to tease Alex's nipples with feathery touches alternating with softly stroking every inch of her pert breasts. Tonight there would be no hard play, that was for different kind of moments. Tonight she wanted to make it all about Alex, to lead her into a sweet and sensual oblivion of pleasure, to set her fingers and mouth off on a glorious journey all over the gorgeous body that she was holding in her arms.

Alex relished the moment and what Olivia was doing to her, her head was leaning back, her eyes closed and her mouth open and salivating, she let out small sighs and moans as she simply luxuriated in the feel of Olivia's mouth, hands and fingers. She no longer had any recollection of other lips or other hands touching her before these. They had been the magic key that had opened up the doors of her heart and soul and had led her off on fantastic journey of endless pleasures and had allowed her finally to unleash and fully live all the passion that she had kept pent up inside her for so long, for too long.

Olivia brought her back to earth whispering: "As much as I love what I'm doing the water will get cold soon, let me wash you baby now that you're all warmed up." Alex nodded in agreement and Olivia reached out for the shampoo, spilled some into both of her palms and starting massaging Alex's scalp, scratching a little bit with her fingernails just the way Alex loved it.

As she finished rinsing out Alex's hair she reached out for a soft natural sponge, she filled it with fragrant liquid soap and started to run it all over Alex's body. She started with her shoulders, back and arms, then she turned her around and passed the sponge over her chest, breasts and abdomen. She then bent over and let the sponge glide over Alex's toned and impossibly long legs both back and front. She rinsed the sponge out, added some drops of their favorite intimate hygiene neutral soap and started to gently wash Alex's intimate parts.

"Spread your legs a little baby so I can do my job well" she said with a smile and Alex widened her legs without any hesitation. The first time they had shared this experience years ago Alex had felt uncomfortable and extremely self-conscious, nobody had ever done that to her and she'd never dreamed of even allowing such an intimate gesture.

But Olivia had kissed her and whispered: "Alex sweetheart, my mouth and fingers have already been there, it's a beautiful part of your body like all the rest of you so don't worry and just relax." So Alex had just let go and enjoyed the experience and now it felt like the most natural thing ever and she herself had quickly realized that she loved doing the same thing to Olivia.

She let out a long moan as she felt Olivia passing the sponge through her folds, gliding gently but firmly back and forth and then around back between the cleft of her ass. The soft friction was adding to her already hazy arousal and she was loving every moment of it.

Olivia rinsed out the sponge and put it away, then she passed her bare hand through Alex's folds again, making sure to wash away the soap gathered there. When she had finished her task she couldn't help letting her hand linger there, she let two of her fingers slide slowly back and forth. As Alex gave a small hiss of pleasure she whispered: "Baby, I feel another kind of wetness there that is not shower water, I think you need something more."

"Oh God Liv, don't say anything else, just shut up and get me out of this shower and get us into our bed…please…I want to get comfortable before you continue this sweet torture…please…"

Olivia didn't need any further encouragement, she turned off the water, got out of the shower gently pulling Alex along and wrapped bath towels around the both of them, first Alex and then herself. She then put her arm around Alex's waist and led her the few steps that distanced the bathroom from their bed.

She sat down and had Alex straddle her lap as she had earlier in the evening. She removed the bath towel from Alex, her own sliding down to a crumpled heap by her thighs at the same time. She sat there holding Alex and just gazing at her. Alex had her arms hooked around Olivia's shoulders and as she looked at her with her gorgeous blue eyes glazed over with desire she gave Olivia a blinding smile: "God, I love it so much when you look at me with those irresistible eyes of yours like right now, love-sick puppy eyes baby, that's what they are right now" she said as she ran her fingertips over Olivia's lips.

Olivia caught Alex's fingers by her teeth and gave them a brief suck, releasing them she replied: "I AM a love-sick puppy when it comes to you and I'll always be.". Alex reacted by hungrily latching her plump perfect lips unto Olivia's equally plump and kissable ones. It wasn't a violent kiss, there was no duel of dominance, just a perfect fusion as their tongues met, perfectly matching and melting into each other, twirling and exploring with a burning heat.

Their kiss was long, strong and passionate, as their mouths broke apart to draw a breath Alex held Olivia's eyes trapped with the wanton look in her own. She took Olivia's hand and raised it to her mouth, as she kissed and lightly suckled every fingertip while keeping her eyes locked with Olivia's she managed to utter between short breaths: "Liv…baby…make love to me…just make love to me…just let me fall into you…again and again…I need you and I need to lose myself in you right now…take care of me baby…there's nothing in this world that compares with falling into you".


	4. Chapter 4

Falling into you.

**Thank you again for your kind reviews. All comments are appreciated. This story will be 5 chapters depending on how I break it up and then I'll start posting a much longer one.**

Chapter 4.

"I'll make love to you until tomorrow Alex if you that's what you want, I can't think of anything I'd rather do" whispered Olivia grazing Alex's nipples with her fingertips causing them to harden even further. They were already turgid and pebbled over and just awaiting Olivia's mouth. Alex was holding her breath in eager anticipation, the look in Olivia's eyes told her that her every need would be satisfied and well beyond. She knew that look very well and it always sent shivers of delight up and down her spine, it was a lusty, deeply carnal look but at the same time laced over with sensuality and adoration.

Once in a while when they met each other at work, be it at the precinct, in court or in Alex's office, Olivia would give Alex that look and it would literally knock Alex off her feet. She'd get all flustered and her neck and face would redden from the increased thumping of her heart and the total chaos she felt in her lower body parts. She had begged Olivia not to do this to her in their workplaces. Olivia had laughed and replied: "Alex, I don't do it on purpose, it's just that you walk in looking all gorgeous and it hits me like ton of bricks that you're all mine and my mind goes into overdrive thinking about what I'd like to do with you when we'll get home. So babe, what can I say, your only way out is by avoiding looking me in the eyes." She then had planted her hands firmly on Alex's ass, giving it a squeeze she'd added: "Plus when I see men checking out this gorgeous ass of yours when you walk by it makes me gloat and it turns me on no end to know they'll never get to touch you, that privilege is mine and mine alone. Do I sound really stupid for saying this sweetheart ?"

"Not at all" Alex had replied, "I like it, I like it a lot that you're possessive of me because it's a healthy possessive, never suffocating . And how can I not feel totally flattered having this effect on the sexiest cop in town, not to mention the most beautiful."

They'd wound up having sex in Alex's office quite a few times but it had always been late in the evening when Olivia waited for Alex, keeping her company while she went over her briefs. And they had always made sure nobody was on the premises and had locked the door. They were both far too professional and discreet to risk getting caught by someone walking through and jeopardizing their respective careers for a moment of "stress-relief fuck" as Alex very eloquently called it.

Olivia lowered her head and as she softly cupped both of Alex's breasts in the palms of her hand she let an inviting rosy nipple slide over her lips and into her mouth, she held it gently with her teeth letting the tip of her tongue dance around the nipple with numerous slow flicks in endless configurations. In the meantime she paid homage to Alex's other breast with her hand, stroking, caressing and arousing it with her expert finger play.

Alex 's hands were buried in Olivia's thick and silky dark-brown hair, her eyes were closed as she held Olivia's head against her chest. She was feeling ecstatic, she had extremely sensitive breasts and her body responded to Olivia's adoration with strong and deep clenches of her inner walls that produced rivulets of hot moisture that she felt seeping out of her opening, making her soaking wet and smearing Olivia's upper legs as well.

Olivia now took as much of Alex's breast in her mouth as she could fit and proceeded to deeply suckle on it in a way that drove Alex crazy, she had a wonderful technique of suckling her breasts with deep sensual soft sucks while never letting up with her hot tongue lashing the excited nipple. She alternated, letting her mouth travel from one breast to the other while her hand kept stroking and teasing the one not in her mouth.

Like so many other things Alex had discovered the sensitivity of her breasts with Olivia. Before Olivia nobody had ever made her feel these sensations, maybe it was because Olivia didn't play with her breasts, she made love to her breasts like she did to the rest of her body and it often happened that after Olivia's prolonged love-making to her breasts Alex climaxed from the pleasure it provoked. They'd both been a little stunned when it had happened the first time, then they had looked at one another and burst out laughing and Olivia had whispered: "Why Miss Cabot, that's one more wonderful thing I've discovered about you" to which Alex had replied instantly: "A delicious new discovery for me too, please explore me all that you want Miss Benson, I can't wait to see what else you'll discover that I didn't even know that I had in me."

Alex was getting aroused to a point where she couldn't concentrate on anything except Liv's mouth on her. The wanting ache between her legs was getting so strong that she shifted slightly so she could grind a bit into Olivia's leg for a little relief. That movement signaled to Olivia that her lover was more than ready to be taken into the realm of bigger pleasures.

She spread her own legs a little apart which widened Alex's legs as well as she was still straddling her. She let her hand glide down Alex's stomach and abdomen with that firm but titillating touch which she had mastered to an art form. She allowed her fingers to travel further down, she let them play in the soft, reddish-blonde curls of Alex's mound before she slid them even further down into the velvety burning hot and soft flesh of her lover's enticing folds.

Alex gave out a loud gasp followed by a long drawn-out moan as she bit into Olivia's shoulder, sending a surge of pleasure throughout Olivia's body. "Oh baby, that feels so good, give me more…please" she mumbled holding her bite on Olivia's flesh. Olivia responded with a stroking movement of her fingers back and forth in the hot and sticky wetness of her beautiful girlfriend, she was loving every moment of what she was doing. She took great pride in how responsive Alex was to her love-making and it excited her tremendously, she could feel her own wetness gathering fast as a result. She just wanted to devour that luscious body and to bring Alex to the utmost heights of pleasure until she was completely sated and exhausted.

With Alex breathing hard into her neck and shoulder Olivia let herself fall back unto the mattress of their bed, keeping a firm hold of Alex and pulling her down on top of her. She lifted Alex's head and with their faces just brief inches apart she whispered: "I'll give you more baby, much, much more" and she took Alex's open mouth into a deep, slow and sensual kiss, their tongues again melting into each other's, delighting in the heat and the provocation of the kiss.

As their lips parted, allowing them to catch their breaths, Olivia slowly pushed Alex off to her side and told her in a soft and loving tone: "Move up to the pillow baby and rest your head there." Alex heeded her instructions immediately knowing only too well what her lover had in mind. They' been through this sweet ritual hundreds of time before, both on the giving and receiving end, and it always held the same deeply sensual thrill for both of them.

Alex relaxed resting her head on the pillow, she made a beautiful sight with her blonde hair carelessly tossed on either side of her head making a golden frame to her perfect face, her mouth open and panting, her lips a deep red and swollen from being thoroughly kissed by Olivia. As Olivia reached out to grab a plump cushion their eyes met and the look in Alex's eyes took Olivia's breath away. It was a wild and wanton look that reflected all her anticipation, all her desire, it was a look that held no hesitation, no doubt, no qualms, just a blinding desire and trust for her lover.

"Alex baby, lift your ass up and let me put this cushion under you, I want to have the best angle to give you what you need right now, I want to taste you so bad" Olivia whispered in a voice hoarse with desire while she aided Alex to lift her pelvic area up and securing the cushion below her lover with one hand while caressing her thighs with the other.

With Alex arched up a few inches off the bed Olivia started running her hands up and down her long legs, caressing and teasing with slow movements, lightly scratching the skin with butterfly strokes, she then moved them upwards to let them linger on Alex's abdomen, her fingertips tiptoeing over the warm firm flesh at her disposal. She pulled upwards, her head aiming straight for its target, she latched her mouth again on one of Alex's breasts and gave it a hard deep suck which had Alex giving out a loud cry from the immense wave of pleasure that she felt shooting throughout her body like a bolt of lightning.

At the same time Olivia had moved her hand back down between Alex's legs, her fingers toying with her opening and as she sucked hungrily on Alex's breast she could feel a gush of warm wetness flowing out of her lover and bathing her busy hand and fingers. She moved her fingers covered with her girlfriend's hot juices slowly upwards to the sweet nub of pleasure that awaited them eagerly. Alex's clit was swollen and burning hot and as Olivia started to make slow circular motions, not wanting to overstimulate her lover too quickly, Alex gave out another extended guttural moan.

"Oh God Liv…please just take me…you feel so good baby…I'm not going to last long…please…I need your mouth on me…I need it now…Liv…baby please…I need to come." Alex's voice had changed to deep quivering timbre and Olivia didn't want to let her wait any more. She let go of the beautiful breast in her mouth and quickly slid down Alex's body.

At the same time she stared pushing Alex's legs open: "Spread your legs wide baby and let me see you, I want to see you all hot, wet and swollen for me, you know how much it excites me, it almost makes me come seeing you so ready for my mouth, my tongue is just aching taste all that sweet abundant juice."

Olivia's words had an effect on Alex like gasoline thrown unto a burning fire, she moaned loudly as she raised her legs. Bending them at the knees she let them fall out to the sides, spreading herself wide open for her lover to take what she knew Olivia loved and she wanted her so desperately to take. All she wanted was for her lover to feast on her and she herself would have her glorious reward as well.

Olivia had settled herself between her lover's legs, as she stroked her glistening folds she marveled at the sight before her. Alex's pussy was swollen from arousal, she could see the transparent shiny wetness seeping out of her opening and she found herself salivating. The plump lips, the turgid swollen clit peeking out from its hood, a beautiful enticing succulent fruit for her to taste and devour.

As she lowered her mouth her eyes travelled upwards to meet those of Alex, their eyes locked for a moment as they both held their breaths: "Touch your breasts Alex, I want see you play with you breasts while my mouth is in your sweet pussy" Olivia intimated. Alex immediately moved her hands to her breasts and started to stroke and tweak her nipples, the sight had Olivia groaning, it was an unbelievably hot sight to behold.

Olivia moved her mouth in closer and let her tongue take a long sweep along Alex's pussy all the way from the perineum, that soft tissue between her opening and her anus and up to her clit, filling her mouth with the sweet and tangy taste of Alex's juices. She loved to immerse herself in all that heat and wetness and she loved the taste of her lover filling her mouth and knowing she was responsible for all this liquid heaven only added to her extreme excitement.

Alex was getting delirious, as Olivia pushed her tongue as deep inside her as it could reach and started to move it in and out of her tight opening she couldn't muffle a scream: "Liv…Liv…oh don't stop…please don't stop baby…I'm so close baby…Liv…you feel so good inside me…aaahh…". Alex's moans and cries made Olivia even more concentrated on what she was doing to her magnificent lover, she pulled her tongue out and replaced it with three thrusting fingers which she slid swiftly into Alex's throbbing opening.

As she did she enveloped Alex's clit with her mouth, she held it with a slight sucking motion within her mouth and started to flick her tongue with strong strokes over the sweet engorged bud which seemed to enlarge even further under the steadfast lashings of her tongue. It was close to the same technique that she used on Alex's breasts and to say that it drove Alex wild would have been an gross understatement, Alex became totally incoherent and undone with the insane pleasure that Olivia's magic mouth provoked.

Alex was letting out little screams along with long intense moans, Olivia knew that she was close to the point of no return and increased the pressure of her thrusting fingers inside Alex, curving her fingers upwards to stroke against the spot that she knew so well. She felt Alex's inner walls begin to clench and she started to give her clit soft sucks with her lips while teasing the tip with strong flicks.

Alex's body was burning up as it thrashed and undulated under Olivia's expert love-making: "That's it baby…Liv…I'm coming baby…oh Liv…Liv…just let me come…I'm there baby…I'm there…aaaahhhh…". Alex let out a half scream mixed with sobs as she climaxed violently, her entire body convulsing and arching up off the bed. Olivia felt the strong clenches of her lover's climax squeezing her fingers repeatedly accompanied by a copious gush of hot liquid trickling down her fingers and into the palm of her hand.

She gently kissed Alex's clit knowing how tender it was from the stimulation and moved her mouth downwards to Alex's entrance, as she slowly pulled her fingers out she did a reverse play of what she had done earlier. She gently slid her tongue halfway back into Alex's still contracting opening while lapping up all the juices flowing out of her girlfriend and she didn't ease up until she had licked up every drop of that sweet nectar, it was inebriating to her, it made her dizzy with pleasure and satisfaction.

She rested there for a moment, her mouth, chin and cheeks were wet, she nuzzled her face gently into Alex's folds as she gave her pussy repeated warm kisses. Alex was still breathing hard, slowly coming down from the incredible orgasm she had just experienced she whimpered: "Liv…come up here and hold me…hold me close…I want your arms."

Olivia gently pulled out the cushion from underneath Alex's ass and slid upwards. Turning Alex unto her side she pulled her close, enveloping her with her arms: "Come here baby, come here and let me hold you tight, I've got you baby, you're so beautiful like this, God, I love making love to you Alex…I love you Alex…so much baby…so much."

Alex loved nothing more than to be held tight by Olivia after she climaxed, she loved nuzzling up against Olivia's breasts, to feel their warm softness against her cheeks and to feel the steady strong heartbeat of lover's heart and feeling those strong arms around her, it was her refuge from the world, her safe haven.

"God Liv, when you said earlier you'd take care of me you weren't joking" she chuckled smiling into Olivia's breast and giving it a soft kiss. "You sure do know how to spoil a girl, it's a good thing I'm that girl…and I damn better always be that girl, I'll never allow anybody to get close to you, I hope you realize that" she said laughing as she showered Olivia's shoulders with warm licks and kisses.

Olivia lifted Alex's chin and looked into her eyes with an expression that spoke a thousand words: "Why should I ever want anybody else but you ? I've got the world's most beautiful woman in my life, in my bed, in my arms. Sometimes you piss me off with your pride, you're as stubborn as a mule, at times you're too much of a perfectionist but apart from that you don't have any serious faults so I'm more than happy to be stuck with you for the rest of my life sweetheart."

As she pulled Alex on top of her she nibbled on her earlobe: "And…it doesn't hurt that you're the sexiest gal in town with sexiest ass too and the most gorgeous long legs I've ever seen. And…you're steaming hot in bed and you drive me wild, totally wild every time we make love and nobody but me is ever going to have you, is that understood ?"

"Oh, it's understood, you've stated your case very convincingly Detective Benson" Alex replied with a laugh. "And on that note, as you just told me that I'm steaming hot in bed may I give you a practical demonstration of my steaming hot talents, after what you just did to me I'm definitely in your debt" Alex breathed into Olivia's ear before taking her into a deep wet kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling into you.

**Sorry for the delay of this last chapter but I had to leave for an unexpected work trip to another country. This will be the last chapter of this little story and I should have the first one of my new one ready to post by tomorrow. Thanks again to those who wrote reviews.**

Chapter 5.

Alex did not ease up on the way she was kissing Olivia, she loved few things more than to just latch unto those generous lips, to pry them open and to let her tongue melt into the one that so perfectly fused with hers, hot, wet and sensual, slowly and surely keeping an even tempo with her own. The way she and Olivia kissed was pure magic to her, it set her on fire, she felt an excitement every time that sent off seemingly endless continuous waves of pleasure throughout her body.

And she knew damn well how Olivia reacted, how her body became eager and wanting of a desperate need for her in those moments. It made her all the more passionate if that was possible, her mind became focused on just one thing. She wanted to make her lover go wild, she wanted to give her the same pleasure that she had felt just a short while before, making love to Olivia was the utmost pleasure that Alex had ever experienced in her life.

Breaking their kiss, Alex slowly started to pull Olivia's body above her own while breathing heavily: "Move up baby just a little bit and give me your breasts, I want to feel them on my face and in my mouth, they drive me wild, I could just suck on them forever."

"Oh, they're all yours baby and you drive me insane when I feel your hot mouth on them and that hot tongue of yours doing it's magic" panted Olivia as she slowly slid further up Alex's long body. She was straddling her waistline, as she leaned into her lover licking her lips with anticipation Alex could feel Olivia's hot and sticky wetness coating her belly and it increased her excitement tremendously.

When she made love to Olivia she never ceased to be amazed at by how much her girlfriend turned her on. The excitement she felt every time had never waned with the years, only grown even stronger. Alex found something so profoundly visceral and carnal in worshipping Olivia's body that it shook her to the core every time and it inflamed all of her senses. She loved that taut body that was so womanly at the same time, she loved that smooth olive tanned skin and the almost extreme contrast it made against her own very pale skin.

She loved Olivia's round thighs and perfect ass and running her hands over them, feeling all that firm softness of her woman. And she had a true fixation with Olivia's breast, they were ample, voluptuous and a gorgeous sight to behold and Alex loved to drown her face in them, to nuzzle between them and feel them enveloping her face. It was not just exciting when they made love but in their quieter moments snuggling between Olivia's breasts gave her a strong sense of comfort and protection.

Olivia was hovering above Alex, her breasts with their nipples hardened with arousal just an inch from Alex's mouth and just begging for attention. Alex wasted no time. She opened her mouth wide and hungrily latched onto the glorious globe wanting and waiting to be devoured, sucking in as much of the breast as she could into her mouth, the warm and pliant flesh filling her mouth. She started sucking on it with deep drawn-out sucks all the while letting her agile tongue tease the dark nipple which became even more turgid with her expert stimulation. She ran her right hand up to Olivia's other breast and let her dexterous long fingers start manipulating and lovingly arouse the twin of the swollen nipple she was nursing in her mouth.

Olivia gave out a loud guttural groan: "Alex…oh baby…you do that so good…keep going…oh baby…you feel so good…you drive me crazy when you do this…oh don't stop baby…" she managed to whimper, her breath rapid and her moans overtaking her from the intense arousal she was feeling from Alex's expert mouth and hands.

Her moans and cries gave Alex an added impetus, she increased her effort, alternating her mouth, tongue, hands and fingers from one breast to another. She was feeling giddy with excitement herself, God, this was such a turn-on for her ! To make her lover want her this much, need her this much, to have her body trembling and aching to be brought to a powerful climax made Alex feel proud and almost smug because she knew that nobody ever had made Olivia feel the overwhelming all-consuming sensations like she did. And knowing that for Olivia nobody else compared to her as a lover appealed to her vanity, it made her feel powerful and unique that her beautiful woman, her hot lover, wanted only her and her alone.

"Come up baby…Liv…come up to my mouth with your hips…I want you to ride my face…I can smell you so good and taste you so good that way…move up baby" Alex panted while catching her breath. Giving Olivia pleasure in this position was one of her favorite things to do, she loved the feel of her lover's body above her, the sight of Olivia's very excited breasts in her view and seeing her facial expressions contorting from the intensity of her loving ministrations.

As Liv settled her thighs above Alex's shoulders she gave out a long moan, her voice pleading: "Alex…please baby…don't keep me waiting…I want you so bad…let me feel your mouth on me…Alex baby…just hurry or I'll explode…I need you so bad right now…"

Alex reacted quickly, she knew that this was not a moment for teasing, she deeply inhaled the aroma of Olivia's folds before sinking her mouth into the soaking wet and hot pussy that ached for her. The musky and sweet scent of Olivia's arousal, the feel of her wetness, the heat, the twitching and clenches she could feel on her mouth, lips and tongue told her that she was right on her target, she never failed her aim in these moments.

Olivia started writhing feeling Alex push her tongue as deep inside her pussy as she could reach while trying to control her hips with a firm hold. Olivia groaned out her pleasure as Alex thrust her hot tongue in and out of her opening with licks, sucks and wiggles that were driving her wild.

"Alex…Alex…please…make me come now…you feel so good…Alex baby…I love to feel you inside me…lick me hard…suck me hard…make me come baby…I'm so close…" Olivia was becoming incoherent being so close to climaxing. Alex pulled her tongue out as she felt the first clenches of Olivia's inner walls. She immediately thrust three long and strong fingers into her lover who gave out a loud gasp, as she looked up to take in the sight of her woman their eyes met and they both could feel every single vibrant nerve, every fiber, every inch of each other's bodies colliding head on and fusing into just one. They were no longer two separate beings but a burning hot body of one, a shooting star about to explode.

Alex hungrily enveloped Olivia's clit with her mouth, her lips delicately sucking in the engrossed throbbing bud of pleasure while her tongue started a relentless sweet and precise assault on the tip, alternating swipes with rapid flicks, all the while keeping a steady rhythm with her fingers that were covered with the hot juices flowing out of her lover.

She detached her mouth for a split second: "Liv…let go baby…I've got you…come for me Liv…come baby…let me take you there and come in my mouth…I love it when you do…make me feel you come in my mouth babe…" Alex grabbed a strong hold of Liv's thighs, thrusting her down around her mouth and giving her girlfriend's clit thorough passionate kisses, flicks and licks as she felt Olivia's entire body shaking and falling into a powerful very intense orgasm.

Olivia screamed out Alex's name again and again as her body shuddered, as she slowly started to come down from the peak of her pleasure Alex gently licked her and gave her pussy, her mound, inner thighs and abdomen repeated long, slow, hot and wet kisses: "That's it babe…I love to watch you like this Liv…you're beautiful…God I love you baby…you drive me wild when you come like this…it's too beautiful…come here baby and let me wrap my arms around you…come here sweetheart…"

As Olivia slid down her lover's body she let herself sink into Alex's open arms just wanting to drown in that loving embrace between those two pert breasts. As both their breaths slowed down Alex ran her hands through Olivia's hair, her fingers travelling through the strands of the thick and silky auburn hair that she loved to play with.

She gently raised Olivia's chin up and gazing with a half-smile into the soft liquid dark-brown eyes of her woman, the love of her life, she whispered: "I guess I gave as good as I got, didn't I ?"

Olivia gazed back at her lover, her Alex with her amazing eyes, bluer than any blue, her look held adoration, love and something immense and timeless that they both felt: "Oh Alex, sweetheart, you did and even more, do you have any idea of how you make me feel, of what you do to me, telling you that I love you is not enough for me, what I feel for you goes way beyond, it's just so big I don't even know the words to describe it."

Alex replied in a soft voice: "You and I don't need words, we know what we have and what we are to each other so instead of words just kiss me, I'm such a fool and such a glutton for your kisses." She took Olivia into a deep and prolonged kiss, her tongue delighting in meshing with Olivia's, both playfully dancing around inside their fused mouths.

As they broke their kiss Olivia giggled while nuzzling into Alex's neck. "What's so funny Liv, this is a very romantic moment and all you can do is giggle" Alex said trying to look serious.

"Sweetheart, that's just it, only you can come up with a word like glutton right after making love, that's what I get for having a fancy and very eloquent lawyer girlfriend !" Olivia replied, they both burst out laughing as they hugged and rolled around on their bed.

They spent a few minutes just holding and caressing each other and enjoying the quiet afterglow of the moment, feeling sated and happy in the soft shadows that the night table lamp cast around them in their bedroom.

"By the way" said Olivia, "where did you wind up after you left the courthouse this afternoon, I was getting worried about you because your phone was off, I get a little panicky when I can't get a hold of you babe."

"Well, I was just so screaming pissed off and howling mad that I found a bar and was planning on getting a little shitfaced before going home. I thought it might relax me and I'd come home to you feeling a little less aggressive because I didn't want you having to take the brunt of my wrath" Alex replied while caressing Olivia's arm.

"But thanks to Joe I didn't get drunk, we started talking and he offered me the only drink I had and he just made me a feel a lot better, I calmed down thanks to him, he's a real sweetheart" Alex added.

Olivia was listening to Alex with attention, as she looked at her with one eyebrow raised and questioning eyes, she asked: "Hmmm, should I start to get worried and who the hell is Joe ? If he's some guy that was coming on to you and sweet talking my girl thinking he'd get lucky I'll hunt him down and I guarantee you that he'll be really sorry if he makes my acquaintance !"

Alex burst out laughing and kissed Olivia on the tip of her nose: "I just love it when you get all jealous on me baby, you're so cute when you do !" Olivia just grumbled and awaited some further explanation.

"No, my silly lovable girl. First of all I don't like men coming on to me and when they do I usually freeze them do death in an instant with the look I give them…or at least they hobble off with severe frostbites. Secondly, I'm a woman's woman, precisely and exactly Olivia Benson's woman and she's the only one I allow to come on to me…which if I'm not mistaken you've doing ever since I walked in the door" Alex said still laughing.

She then added: "Joe is a very, very sweet and kind man, he's probably in his mid-sixties and he's a bartender in the place where I wound up having a drink. He took pity on me, I walked in there all bedraggled and soaked to the skin from the rain. He made me a drink and then he told me that he hoped that I had somebody waiting for me at home with loving arms. So I told him about my rotten day and then I told him about you and he was so sympathetic and understanding towards me. We talked for a little while, not all that long, and then he simply said that I should go home to you, that you would take care of me and love me, that I shouldn't be wasting time in a bar full of sad people."

Olivia was softly smiling listening to Alex while running her fingers through her long blonde tresses.

"And then he walked me outside holding an umbrella over my head, flagged down a cab, helped me inside and told me to take good care of my love, of our love Liv, he really is wonderful gentleman" Alex ended.

Olivia took Alex in for an embrace: "Anybody that treats my girl like that has my eternal respect, it would be nice if there were more people like him around, wouldn't sweetheart ?"

"Oh, it would, for starters maybe we'd see a little less evil in our jobs if people were kinder to each other. Liv, will you come with me to Joe's bar some late afternoon soon, he wants to meet you and I too want you to meet him, will you babe ?" Alex asked in a hopeful voice.

In an instant Olivia replied: "Absolutely baby, I'll be more than happy to go and say hi to Joe with you, we'll stop by after work sometime next week. And it will be my pleasure to thank him for being so good to you, he's already a friend of mine for having sent you straight home to me instead of making you drink more and spend money in his bar. I think you're right on by calling him a gentleman."

They smiled at each other, in the stillness and quiet of their softly lit bedroom they were in their own little personal heaven, safe, secure and happy in each other's arms.

Olivia looked thoughtfully at Alex: "You still haven't eaten anything, no, don't make smart remark, I'm talking about food, my world famous veggie soup is still up for grabs and just waiting to disappear into that lovely mouth of yours."

Alex yawned as she nuzzled up to Olivia's neck: "I have to admit I'm a little hungry but can we just stay like this for a little while ? Let's take a little nap, then have a hot shower together and heat up your miracle soup, then we can just go back to bed, make love again…or sleep…or just gaze into each other's eyes for hours…how does that sound babe?"

"Your offers are always too enticing to refuse, I'll be happy to go with one or all of the options you just offered, there's always you in all of them and that's all that I want and need, just you my beautiful, gorgeous and wonderful Alex, just you, always you, the love of my life, just my Alex" Olivia whispered as she gathered Alex in her arms while covering them with the thick quilt they had kicked aside during their lovemaking and within a few moments they drifted in to a peaceful slumber, both of them sighing and making little sounds of content.

The end.

Thanks again to all who read this story and special thanks to those who wrote reviews.

**I will be starting to post the first chapters of my new story in the next few days, always A/O. **


End file.
